My Heart Will Go On
by funngurl
Summary: Kagome was on a different boat then the titanic, but same story. But she didn't jump out of the life boat. Now she doesn't know if Inuyasha, or her stupid fiance Kouga is alive.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hallo my readers Funngurl here with yet another fic. Okay, Kassi Cullen originally wrote this chapter, which is beautifully written, but she gave it to me, and I am going to write the next chapter! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did, and I'll have chapter two ready for you ASAP!! Enjoy!! R&R!! NO FLAMES PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!**_

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on. _

Kagome stood on the beach, crying. She remembered her dream of HIM last night. She was singing sadly, quietly.

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on._

She couldn't stop thinking of him. He was everywhere, in her mind.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on _

_"Where are you" _she thought, as more tears fell.

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one _

_"Like we'll never be." _Kagome thought bitterly, _"We'll never be one."_

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on _

"_I miss you! I need you!!"_ her thoughts didn't keep her from singing, _"Yes, love can touch just one time. But I let it go."_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on _

_"My heart CAN'T go on, Inuyasha! I NEED you!"_ she pleaded to him, in her thoughts.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way_

_"Yes, there IS nothing I can fear, after experiencing THAT"_ Kagome thought, crying harder. Her voice cracked as she sang/whispered the last words, of her favorite song, from her favorite movie. The Titanic.

_You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

_"Yes. My heart WILL go on. I'll try. For you, Inuyasha"_ she continued thinking after she finished singing. She sat down on the wet sand, and wept. Yes, the movie scared her, but only because, she herself had re-lived the Titanic. No, not on the **REAL** Titanic, but she had been on a cruise, fell in love, and had that love taken away from her. The only difference was, when she was put in a rescue boat, she did NOT jump out. She stayed, and watched her love, and her fiancé get further, and further away. Now she had no idea if Inuyasha had made it, nor her selfish fiancé, Kouga. Now, she was broken. She needed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, help"

**See? Wasn't that great? To show how much you like it, press that little purple button and review! Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo ppl!! It's Funngurl here! Well, here's chapter two! I WROTE this one! YAY!! GO MEEEEEEEEEEEE!! XD Okay, anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

Kagome sat on the shore sobbing. Her heart throbbed for Inuyasha, but she knew he probably wouldn't come back. "Why? Why him?" she sobbed. "Why couldn't I have saved him!? And why didn't he get onto the life boat and why is this so much like the Titanic!?" She questioned, no one answering since she was the only one there.

Suddenly she felt angry. "Why did you leave me!? How dare you Inuyasha! And how dare god take him away from me!" she shouted not meaning any of it.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and spun around smiling, only to frown again to see Kouga.

"You're alive? But how?" Asked Kagome in a whisper.

Oh, you sound so happy that I'm alive. You have absolutely no respect for me do you?" he hollered at her.

"Where's Inuyasha? Is he alright?" she sobbed.

"Yeah, yeah, he's right over there," said Koga pointing to the figure lying on the shore.

"INUYASHA!!" cried Kagome as she ran over to him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was laboured. Tears continued streaking down her pale face.

"Inuyasha! Wake up! Please, wake up!" she cried desperately. Wen he showed no signs of waking, she covered her face with her hands, and sobbed.

Suddenly Gold eyes open behind white bangs. He touched her wet cheek, as she gasped in surprise. He gazed into her deep brown eyes, and smiled at her.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" she asked, tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to overflow again.

Yeah, I'm okay," said Inuyasha sitting up. "Just a little tired is all," he concluded.

Tears began to overflow again as she threw herself into his arms. "Inuyasha! I was so worried I'd never see you again!"

He wrapped his arms around her and whispered soothing words until she finally calmed down. Kouga watched this scene, and thought he'd get sick. Jealousy clouded his features, and he decided he'd take Kagome now and leave.

"But how did you survive?" asked Kagome, still crying.

"I'm part dog-demon, so I can swim really well," said Inuyasha. "I saved your fiancée over there too," spat Inuyasha "But I'm starting to regret it," he finished.

"Kagome! We're leaving!" shouted Kouga grabbing her wrist.

"I'm not leaving without Inuyasha," stated Kagome pulling away.

You'll do as I say," said Kouga between gritted teeth.

"No I won't," she said crossing her arms and giving a small 'hmph' which caused Inuyasha to smile, containing his laughter. "Kouga, I don't like you, I won't like you, and I AM NOT going to marry you! You hit me whenever you're mad, even when it's not my fault! I refuse to marry an abusive man, such as you! I'm in love with Inuyasha, and you're not telling me what to do anymore!" she hollered at him, then she backed away a step, as her eyes held fear in what she had just done.

"You scrawny little btch," he hollered, and slapped Kagome across the face, sending her flying backwards. She reached a hand up to touch her cheek where Kouga had hit her. It burned at her touch. He lunged at her again, but Inuyasha blocked her.

"YOU BASTARD!!!!" cried Inuyasha, as he punched Kouga and sent him flying into a rock, so hard the rock cracked at the impact. Inuyasha spoke again in a low growl, "Leave now. Stay away from Kagome. If I ever see you again, I'll kill you." his voice was deadly serious and he glared daggers at the man who hurt HIS Kagome. He turned away, and approached Kagome.

Kouga shot up and took off outraged. Cursing the whole time until he disappeared beyond the horizon.

"Hey, are you okay Kagome?" he asked softly helping her up and touching her red cheek. She leaned into the touch. It was diffrent with Inuyasha, when she touched it, it burned, but when Inuyasha touched it, she felt no pain. She looked into his golden eyes, clouded with worry, and a spark of anger towards Kouga.

"Yeah, I'm okay, don't worry. But Inuyasha...thank you...for driving him away," she said quietly, as she smiled at him.

"Hey, he was asking for it. I'll never let anyone hurt you Kagome. Never, I promise," said Inuyasha, and Kagome saw the fire in his eyes. At that moment, she saw her future. She was happy, loved and always with him. She knew this was their destiny.

"I love you Inuyasha," she said as they sat down by the seashore.

"I love you too Kagome. Always and forever, never forget that," he said putting an arm around her.

"Don't worry, I could never forget you," she replied leaning against him lovingly.

That's how they stayed, until the sunset gradually revealed a navy blue diamond sky, and the two were captured into a light sleep by the sea. His arm was still around her, her head lay on his shoulder, and his head lay on hers. The moon shone off the two, as they felt relieved for the first time. And with each other, they knew that they'd always be truly happy.

**Yup, dats all my fluffy fluff for today!! I hope you liked it! R&R NO FLAMES!! FLAMES ME NO LIKEE!! XP Thanks for reading **


End file.
